


Spoils of War

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Clarisse's Spoils of War [1]
Category: Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal, Bottom!Percy, Crossdressing, D/s, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Shounen-ai, Slash, Threesome - F/M/M, bossy!Clarisse, dom!Clarisse, sub!Percy, top!Chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2018661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I liked the competition that Clarisse and Percy had going on during the second movie. And I love the actors they cast for Clarisse and Chris. So I had to give them Percy in a threesome.</p><p>Percy's and Clarisse's competition had started harmless, but somehow it escalated. Loser does as winner says. Stupid, embarrassing stuff like bringing the food and cleaning the cabin. Then the dare became a kiss. And more. Now Percy finds himself in a dress and being fucked by Chris while Clarisse watches. He tries to convince himself that he just does it because he doesn't want to appear as a sour loser. Deep down, he knows there's another reason why he lets Clarisse humiliate him like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoils of War

Title: Spoils of War – Loser Wins it All

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians; movie-verse pre Sea of Monsters

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, hetero, threesome, D/s, crossdressing, explicit intercourse, anal

Main Pairing: Chlarissercy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Grover Underwood

Summary: It all had started with a bet. Loser does as winner says. Somehow, this had evolved into something no party was truly sure how to define. Well, at least Percy and Clarisse didn't know.

 

**Spoils of War**

_ Loser Wins it All _

 

“Well, looks like you lost. Again”, snickered the brunette daughter of Ares confidently.

She stood proudly with today's trophy in her hands. Campers all around started to giggle, her siblings cheered her on. Percy was laying on the ground, glaring up at her.

“Man, don't let it get to you”, smiled Grover and helped his friend up. “How about we go and visit the nymphs? Being at the lake with cheer you up again! I could ask Annabeth to join us?”

Percy huffed, patting his pants to get all the dirt off. “Nah, I'm fine. Really. I'll beat her next time.”

“Yeah... Sure...”, nodded the satyr sceptically. “Say, is it me or are you taking it really well these days when you lose against Clarisse? I mean, it looks like you _enjoy_ losing. Please tell me I'm going crazy, man. Don't tell me you've given up.”

“No. Not giving up. See this? This is me, not giving up!”, grinned Percy reassuringly. “Look, I'll just—head over to my cabin for a sex—I mean, for a sec. I'll see you later, okay?”

As he ran out of the arena, he caught the eyes of Clarisse's (secret) boyfriend. The son of Hermes was sitting there, in the first ranks, with his arms crossed over his chest and a glare attached to his face, his eyes watching Percy even more intensely than Argus ever had. Percy could feel himself blushing slightly as he stumbled more than run into the direction of his cabin.

Those past few months had been weird. Weird, considering that gods were real, monsters wanted him dead and he was a demigod. Yes, even more weird than all of that together.

Only shortly after he, Annabeth and Grover had returned from their mission to retrieve the lightning bolt of Zeus, campers seemed to split into two parties. The ones that cheered him on and celebrated him as the great hero and the ones that were angry because he was threatening Clarisse la Rue's position as the great hero of camp. That was when he first met Clarisse, the daughter of Ares. It had not been a great first meeting. They had fought and Clarisse had kicked his ass. It had only gotten worse after that, because Clarisse was pleased that she could kick his ass. So she made it her goal to freaking kick his ass at every single game. It had been annoying and humiliating.

And it had gotten worse when Clarisse suggested a bet. Loser does as winner says.

Percy, hurt in his pride, had to agree. The seaweed brained moron he was, to quote Annabeth. At first whatever Clarisse had demanded from him had been to humiliate him in public. Stupid stuff, like walking behind her with a palm leave to fawn her fresh air. Bringing her her food like a servant. Doing her laundry. Basic stuff like that.

Then one day, Percy wasn't really sure why, but Clarisse had been furious at him. It wasn't like he had done anything to her, in fact he hadn't even seen her all day. Because he had spend the day with Annabeth at the beach. At any rate, as the game approached and ended and Clarisse once again came out of it victoriously, she chose a punishment a notch more humiliating than any before.

She had forced him into a make-over by her best friend and head of the Aphrodite girls, Silena Beauregard. All complete with make-up, short dress, waxing, high-heels and jewelry.  _You're my bitch now, Jackson. Only fitting that you look like one too_ , she had said back then.

It had become one of Clarisse's favorite choices. And it soon evolved into something... less innocent. Behind locked doors, it had started fairly innocent with kissing. Okay, there had been nothing innocent about that kiss. That kiss had evolved very fast into something very dirty. From kissing to making out to so much more.

Percy blushed furiously as he closed the doors behind himself. By now he knew the drill, so he saved himself part of the humiliation of getting dressed by Silena and her siblings. He sighed deeply and shed his clothes to get into the ridiculous blue summer dress (at least it was blue...).

“There you are, Jackson”, snickered Clarisse. “And here I thought you may have fled.”

Percy turned slightly to see Clarisse and Christ standing in the door, a sneer on Clarisse's face and a smirk on Chris'. Percy's ears turned dark red as the couple entered and closed the doors behind themselves tightly. A predatory gleam was in Chris' eyes as he stalked over to the bed. Oh the trickster certainly was the one having most fun with this.

“Of course not, oh great and powerful Clarisse”, sighed the son of Poseidon embarrassed.

“There's a good girl”, snickered Clarisse and stepped up to Percy, grabbing his chin with one hand and his neck with the other to hold him in place. “You know, it feels as though you don't even _try_ anymore, Jackson. Enjoying being my bitch that much?”

The Sea Prince growled, half-heartedly pushing against Clarisse, just to get pulled closer by the daughter of Ares. Her lips were rough and demanding as they clashed with his. Damn, that girl really was bossy, even while kissing. Not saying that he didn't like it though. While Clarisse was holding him in place and kissing him, Chris came up behind him, wrapping his strong arms around Percy's waist. If there was one thing Percy could say about Camp Half-Blood it was that it had some hot boys and that Chris Rodriguez was probably the hottest guy around. At first he had been a little shocked to learn that Chris and Clarisse had been secretly dating, secretly that is because Clarisse couldn't ruin her reputation as the strongest girl around by being girly and dating and stuff.

When Clarisse had first demanded for him to make out with Chris, he had been surprised that the son of Hermes actually agreed to do so. Chris' only comment at that though had been that Percy was pretty cute and his ass was very nice to look at, so why not. It wasn't the romantic thing he would have expected to hear from the boy that was going to take his virginity, but life scarcely lived up to the expectations books and movies gave people. Right, he may have skipped that step here, but at some point between kissing him and today, they had started making out and even having sex. It had evolved, somehow, he wasn't sure how or why. Actually, he wasn't sure why he was even doing those things at all. It wasn't like Clarisse held any power over him with this stupid bet. But he was a boy of honor so he did as he promised and kept his end of the deal. That was what he was telling himself at least. He yelped as Chris' hands massaged his thighs.

“Freshly waxed, mh?”, whispered the son of Hermes amused.

“Percy is such a good girl, isn't he?”, snickered Clarisse, tugging on Percy's hair. “Aren't you?”

“Y—Yes I am, oh undefeated and marvelous Clarisse”, agreed the Sea Prince with a glare.

“Someone was looking quite eager for the end of the game today”, grinned Chris, licking the shell of Percy's ear. “Admit it, you enjoy losing. Because you enjoy being with us.”

“You like being my bitch, don't you?”, smirked Clarisse, biting Percy hard. “Don't you, Jackson?”

“Of course, oh wonderful and incomparable Clarisse”, huffed the Sea Prince.

“Good girl”, whispered Clarisse surprisingly soft, her hands gliding down Percy's body to grab the seam of the dress to lift it up. “Now spread your legs to serve Chris like the good girl you are.”

“Your wish is my command”, sighed Percy, slowly wrapping his arms around Clarisse's shoulder and taking a stand with his feet farther apart. “Like... yesterday or like Monday?”

“I'm in for a Saturday today”, hummed Clarisse, grabbing Percy's ass hard.

“Thank the gods”, sighed Percy relieved.

“What was that?”, grunted the daughter of Ares with one raised eyebrow.

“N—Nothing”, muttered the Sea Prince flustered. “Just... I don't know if I could explain my inability to sit two days in a row, so I'm... glad we skip the spanking today?”

“I'll make sure to include it next time. Consider it doubled, by the way”, grunted Clarisse unimpressed, raising one eyebrow. “Loser does as winner says; meaning you don't gave a say in it.”

Percy wanted to huff, instead yelping as Clarisse spread his cheeks and stared at Chris demandingly. His ears turned red again as he could hear Chris' zipper going. While the trickster must have gotten undressed, the daughter of Ares slowly entered Percy and started to spread him. For how rough she was always behaving and how brutal she could be, she was truly tender when doing this, not that Percy would have ever pictured himself getting prepared by Clarisse so he could have sex with Chris. That much for his life being weird.

“You're such a princess, enjoying the hard sword of a knight”, snickered Clarisse.

“Really? Seriously?”, snorted Percy with one raised eyebrow.

“What was that?”, grunted the War Princess dangerously. “Rephrase that or my next command may be 'lay down on my lap and count the slaps you'll receive'.”

“Yes, oh magnificent and glorious Clarisse, I enjoy his hard cock”, agreed the flustered Sea Prince.

“Good to hear that”, smirked Chris behind Percy, tenderly pushing in between Clarisse's fingers.

Percy panted, closing his eyes tightly as he was stretched by Chris' thickness. Clarisse's hands wandered to squeeze Percy's ass again as her lips attacked the Sea Prince's collar-bone. Never the neck, not where anyone in public could see it. But other than that, she loved marking him.

“Damn, you're still loose from last night”, grunted the son of Hermes, nibbling the back of Percy's neck. “You're losing way too many games these days. It's a miracle you can still walk upright.”

Grunting slightly in reply, he tried to crane his neck so both had more access. Clarisse kept squeezing his behind, her teeth scratching lower, pushing the dress out of the way so she could bite his nipples. Percy hissed at the pleasurable pain.

“Just for the record, Percila, you're not allowed to come as long as you don't admit that you enjoy being our little bitch”, growled Clarisse, licking her lips. “Well, what is it?”

The icy silence that followed her question was answer enough. Percy was biting his lips hard, trying to bury his face between Clarisse's long, dark hair as Chris was taking him in long, hard strides. The son of Hermes was thrusting so deep that Percy was pretty sure he could feel Chris' happy trail rubbing against his ass and lower back. Enviously grunting, the Sea Prince tried to buck back against the trickster. Clarisse's nails were scratching his skin as Chris' broad hands groped Percy.

“Be a good bitch and beg for it”, demanded the daughter of Ares in a rough voice.

Loser does as winner says, repeated Percy in his head, taking a deep breath. “Please take your girl like a whore, Chris. Fuck, fill me, Chris. Make me your bitch.”

He could hear and feel the rumbled laugh of the trickster behind him. Shuddering at the feeling of the muscular chest behind him as Chris leaned up against him fully to be seated deeply within him. He always did that right before he came. Percy moaned at the feeling of hot cum filling him, that feeling always made him kind of boneless. Leaning completely back against Chris, he enjoyed how the son of Hermes rode his orgasm out. Clarisse grunted amused, holding Percy so he wouldn't fall.

“There you go, taking it like the good girl you are”, praised Clarisse, biting Percy's neck.

Clarisse clawed her fingers back into Percy's ass, pulling him off Chris' slowly softening cock and placing him on the bed. Since the Sea Prince's arms were still wrapped around the daughter of Ares, the brunette laid down next to Percy, pulling the green-eyed boy up so Percy's head was resting on her chest. The son of Poseidon hummed contently as he was laying on the soft, big build-in cushions of the War Princess. Clarisse huffed at that, running her fingers through his hair.

“Get down here, Chris. Don't let me lay alone with that little freak”, glared the daughter of Ares.

“I think our little freak is pretty adorable like that”, commented Chris and joined them.

He wrapped his arms around Percy's waist, snuggling up to the Sea Prince. The last thing Percy noticed before drifting off to sleep was how Chris seemed to sniff his hair.

 

/break\

 

“I'll go and make sure Chase and Underwood won't be looking for our Sea Princess.”

Chris grunted, opening one eye to stare up at his girlfriend. Clarisse was straightening her clothes and heading over to the door. Stretching some, he turned Percy so the sleeping demigod was resting on his chest. Chris chuckled amused as Percy's hands even in sleep found their way to Chris' abs and a content purr erupted from the boy's chest.

“When will you admit that you enjoy cuddling with him?”, asked Chris slowly.

“Yeah, right”, snorted Clarisse ridiculed, tying her leather boots. “Don't talk bullshit like that.”

“Then tell me why exactly you're making sure that Grover and Annabeth aren't looking for Percy instead of just waking him, or simply leaving”, hummed the son of Hermes with one raised eyebrow. “Why can't you admit that you like spending time with him? That you like him?”

Clarisse flipped him the finger and left. Still, she didn't throw the door shut but closed it slowly so not to wake Percy. Chris laughed softly, until Percy started to stir.

“Sh, keep sleeping, princess”, whispered the trickster softly, caressing Percy's hair.

The Sea Prince grunted and cuddled up to him contently. Chris rolled his eyes amused, pulling Percy some closer. When were those two thick-headed, stubborn idiots going to admit that they liked each other? They couldn't pretend that Clarisse was only doing this to humiliate Percy and that Percy was only letting her do this because he was a good sports. They had passed that point the first time they had included Chris in these humiliations. The first time they had sex. The first time Percy and Clarisse shared one of their passionate, hot kisses. Their love-hate relationship had surpassed the hate part back when the two of them had gotten Ares' chariot back together and Percy had willingly let Clarisse be the sole hero of that quest, even now still never mentioning his part in this. Something had happened between the two, something that had changed their relationship. He could understand that Percy used this excuse to explain to himself why he enjoyed the things Chris and Clarisse did to him. Chris sighed, running his fingers through Percy's hair. It troubled him that he actually started to like Percy. Clarisse, he had long since admitted to himself that he truly loved the tough girl. When Luke had assigned him to infiltrate and get close to her, he had been reluctant. Never would he have figured that something real would come off this. And now Percy... he had yet to tell Luke that he was sleeping with the Sea Prince, but he was feeling reluctant. He wanted to wait. Wanted to wait for Percy and Clarisse to admit that this wasn't some game or bet anymore, but something real. And then, hopefully, he would be able to convince both of them to leave with him once Luke saw it fit for him to return to the Princess Andromeda. It would earn him some respect from his older brother if he'd bring both great heroes of Camp Half-Blood to join them... To be with him... Because he really liked both of them, especially together. Seeing Luke jealous was a bonus.

Chris lifted his head off the pillow when he heard the door open. Clarisse sneaked back in, slowly shedding her clothes and crawling into the bed on Percy's side, snuggling up to the Sea Prince's back, tenderly kissing his shoulder, making Percy lean into the caress. Chris rolled his eyes. Sure, those two didn't care for each other at all.

 

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
